Recent embryological research has indicated the role of the neural crest in contributing to all connective tissues anterior to the lens epithelium. Therefore, the group of developmental anomalies of the anterior chamber with glaucoma or ocular hypertension is being reviewed.[unreadable]GRANT=Z01EY00123 The visual function of patients with ocular diseases or lesions in the visu pathways and of normal subjects is measured using psychophysical techniques. These data are correlated with those obtained with electrophysiological tests of visual function. The results obtained contri te to the diagnosis of ocular and neural disorders that affect vision and are needed to characterize their nature and evolution. They are also valuable in the assessment of how different forms of treatment affect the outcome of these diseases.